


Shattered Facets

by Rainy_Dayz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Dayz/pseuds/Rainy_Dayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokey Quartz used to be a guard of the Diamond Authority before she lost herself.</p>
<p>Yep it's an OC thing HOPEFULLY it's not Mary Sue. I'm not that confident in writing so constructive criticism is encouraged, be sure to leave notes an what not. :03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Facets

I... do not know how I came to be here. I one day emerged and was ripped away from my hole, taken to a land I would come to know as the Homeworld. I was young and developing, considered a mutation. My gem shone bright, crystal quartz with smoke marbled in as though I embodied that element. I always felt it was appropriate given who I was. I was Smokey Quartz. Generally we are brown or black completely however my gem had a few... complication, most likely a clear quartz too close. I was always confident in who I was and who I was going to be, even from a thousand years old. I was able to summon my weapon early and take control over my element of smokey fire. My hair was always whirling and whipping behind me, like the smoke I could use to shroud myself from those wishing to break me under the guise of, corrupted. I showed them corrupted, I proved to be the best and youngest guard the diamond authority had ever seen, Blue diamond even took me in. I was to protect and defend all those under her command and be at the front of every battle. I served her well and was able to work my way up to serving White Diamond themself. That is when it went wrong. While serving under White Diamond the rebellion started. Kindergarten had still been operating I remember as much. That battle took place on a vast field, gems were cracked all around me and I went to attack the leader, I recall, pink curly hair and that's about it. Other than that... I remember a pain all through my gem and everything went dark.


End file.
